Gabe's country life
by Anonygay
Summary: Gabe has an obsession with the country style, but he is too afraid to show it, so he only practices it at home, in his own room. Will he be able to reveal it to others at some time, or will he forever sit in his room with his cowboy hat and country music?


**This is a new story, wooo. In this story, Gabe is about 14-16 years old, whatever Bradley S. Perry is in real life. I think he's like 15, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I hope you'll like it. It's not rated M, so there will be no or little incidents of sexual stuff.**

**If there's any sexual stuff, I'll be sure to add warnings, and not make it important for the story line.**

* * *

Gabe was sitting on his porch, looking at his lawn. He turned his head to the brand new grill his father had bought. He knew there would be a barbeque coming up, and he knew they'd drink beers and everything. Hopefully, he'd be able to slip in like nothing. Gabe didn't really show it or tell anyone, but he was a big fan of what he thought as the real american style. He was a patriot, and he liked wearing cowboy hats, listening to country music (real country, not that Taylor Swift crap), as well as barbequing and shooting guns.

_- Gabe! I'm going out shopping for the barbeque, don't touch my grill!_  
Gabe knew his father. He was paranoid, especially when it comes to new things. Once, when he had just bought a new car, he didn't even take it outside of the neighbourhood for a week because he was too scared that it might get dirty or worse, get hit by something.

- _Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low._  
The country music was playing loud from the speakers downstairs, and Gabe could smell the scent of fried meat. The guests had arrived, and they were sitting out on the porch, waiting for food. Gabe got out of his room and went downstairs. He went out on the porch, and saw everyone sitting by the table. Everyone except from his father, who was standing by the grill, making sure the meat was perfect before serving it.

Gabe went over to the table and said hi to everyone. They were drinking beers, of course, and having a good time. Some were even singing along to the country music when his father came up with two trays of different kinds of meat, corn and even some fried vegetables. Gabe nodded to the men, and eyed his chance. As everyone was busy grabbing food, he went to the corner, grabbed a beer can from the plastic bag sitting there, and quickly went back inside, hoping nobody saw him.

As Gabe sat down in his room, he opened the can of beer and took a sip. It was nice and cold. He locked his door, and then pulled off his normal clothes. He opened his closet, and pulled out a pair of tight jeans, a leather belt, a leather vest and a country-style shirt. He put everything on, then finished it off with a cowboy hat. He looked at himself in the mirror and took a couple of pictures. This is how real men look, he thought to himself, taking another sip of the beer.

Gabe sat back on his bed, realigned his pants in his crotch area, then turned on his computer to play some battlefield. He even faked a country accent, and he actually did pretty well. Gabe looked at himself, smiling at his clothing and style. If he only had the guts to wear this to school. That was for another day, he thought to himself, sighing.

After playing battlefield for a few hours, he had gotten tired, and figured he'd get some sleep. He pulled off his leather vest and shirt, and put them both back in the closet. Then he pulled off his pants and socks, and put them in there as well. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had a slight outline of abs, some biceps and triceps, and tight, proper thighs and legs. He turned around, looking at his round, young butt. He smacked it a few times, giggled, then went over to his bed. He threw the cowboy hat into the closet, and threw himself on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**What do you think? Out of old habit I almost wrote something sexual at the end there, but caught up with myself. If you'd like to read something sexual or something, just send me a PM, and maybe I'll do a one chapter only story with sexual stuff.**

**Have a nice day guys, and don't forget to leave me a review!**


End file.
